Como ser femenina
by Pitukel
Summary: Ni la más dura de las mujeres puede tomar con tranquilidad una carta del ser amado, menos si dichas lineas no hacían más que el corazón palpitar acelerado con la hoja en la mano, ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decir? ¿Cómo reaccionar? Necesitaba ayuda urgente de aquellas que si estaban más experimentadas en aquel tema. Jellal Fernandes venía de camino para poner los nervios de Titania del revés.


**Disclaimer: Fairy tail y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo lo hago para mí y vuestro disfrute personal.**

 **Pareja principal:**

− **Erza/Jellal**

 **Advertencias de este one-shot:**

 **−Posible OoC, aunque intentaré que no.**

 **Gracias por adelantado por los reviews.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Era una luminosa y cálida mañana de primavera en Magnolia, el tiempo perfecto para hacer las tareas o quehaceres del día sin sentir la típica modorra que generaba esa estación colorida del año. Se respiraba una tranquilidad suave en el ambiente embriagadora, sentir el sol dar calor a la piel o escuchar el alegre piar de los pájaros de la ciudad era un lujo que no habían podido disfrutar hasta no hace mucho tiempo.

La guerra había terminado hace un par de meses y los estragos aún estaban siendo solucionados, las casa seguían reconstruyéndose, los bosques destruidos siendo forestados de nuevo para recuperar el verdor perdido, arreglando los caminos destruidos para poder llegar a las otras ciudades. Dando de nuevo pequeños pasos para volver a la normalidad de siempre, de regresarle a todos la vida pacifica que merecían.

Por eso, para ayudar a conseguir que todo fuera como antes del desgarrador conflicto que habían tenido que padecer, todos se ayudaban el uno al otro en lo que fuera necesario para pagar el haber ganado. Porque cada despertar era un día de triunfo y tributo a la victoria que merecía ser aprovechado al máximo.

Como nuevo día que era, la luz de fuera y la algarabía de la calle, hicieron salir de su sueño a una de las magas más poderosas de todo el continente. Los ojos café se entreabrieron molestos por la claridad, enfocando a duras penas el armario junto a la cama que había en la habitación y se localizaba en su punto de visión. Volvió a cerrar los ojos de nuevo, dándose la vuelta e intentando volverse a dormir, más solo pudo fruncir el ceño unos momentos al no poder hacerlo porque el ruido de las personas y abrir los ojos con derrota.

Se estiró una vez sentada en el colchón y bostezó estirando los brazos, disfrutando del agradable cosquilleo que otorgaba a sus músculos antes de levantarse para prepararse un cargado café mientras se aseaba en el baño. No se demoró mucho en el baño, hoy iba a ser un día ajetreado porque tenían previsto terminar de reconstruir el gremio, el lugar donde nacían sus sueños.

Tomó su taza humeante de café y un trozo de la tarta de fresa que había comprado el día anterior para acompañar a su revitalizante bebida. Sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas al sentir el dulzor del pastel en sus papilas. No había nada mejor que comer un delicioso pastel para comenzar el día de la forma más dulce posible.

Una vez taza y plato lavados, se dispuso a vestirse para dirigirse directa hacía sus compañeros y ofrecer sus manos como ayuda. Ya iba siendo hora de terminar el lugar más importante y representativo. Fue a la habitación y abrió el armario para tomar la ropa que habitualmente portaba, esa con la que se sentía tan cómoda y le permitía una buena movilidad; porque nunca se sabe cuándo una contienda se puede avecinar.

Cerró la puerta con llave, guardándola en el bolsillo de su falda plisada para bajar las escaleras hasta la planta baja. Todas las chicas deberían de estar ya allá porque no se escuchaba nada por los pasillos a través de las puertas, las comisuras de su boca se elevaron al ver que hoy sería la última en llegar cuando siempre era de las primeras.

Llegó a la recepción del edificio cuando voy en buzón comunitario lleno, el cartero debió de haber venido hace poco tiempo porque de no ser así no estaría el buzón lleno como en la actualidad. Se acercó para ver si había alguna carta para ella, tomó el montón de cartas con una mano y la ojeó una a una. Dos gruesos libros que había pedido Levy, tres cartas para Lucy proponiéndole un trabajo de modelo para una revista, un delantal de volantes para Juvia, una carta para ella.

−Oh vaya, tengo correspondencia.

No solía recibir mucho correo porque no estaba inscrita a editoriales, ni posaba para prestigiosas marcas de ropa, ni era socia de revistas como Cana con "Birra, camino a la felicidad". No le interesaban para nada ese tipo de cosas que supusiera recibir mensajería de manera habitual, por lo que tener algo para ella era inusual por decir lo menos.

Dejó el resto de cartas que no le concernían de nuevo en el buzón general y buscó por el otro lado de la carta el remitente mientras abría la puerta del edificio. No encontró nada salvo su propio nombre y su dirección de vivienda en un sobre blanco, por lo que se dispuso a abrir directamente la carta para sacarse de dudas.

 _Querida Erza:_

 _Saludos después de tal largo periodo sin saber nada sobre ti, ¿Cómo te encuentras? Espero con todo corazón que estés bien allá en Magnolia y feliz con tus compañeros de gremio ahora que la guerra ha terminado y la paz está restaurada al fin en el país. Tantos años sin tanta calma que a veces es imposible pensar que sea una realidad hoy día._

 _Han sucedido tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que no sabría por dónde empezar a contarte, tantas anécdotas que no creo ser capaz de contarlas todas en una sola hoja. Así que, suponiendo que sería tedioso para ti leerlo todo, como para mi escribirlo, te diré solo lo más importante de todo… Ya no tengo que esconderme, ya no es necesario que camine entre las sombras como un fugitivo, ¡Soy libre, mis pecados han sido expirados! Podré caminar sin ocultarme de la sociedad._

 _Por eso tengo decidida una cosa, ahora que poseo esta libertad puedo ir a verte con más continuidad que antes, sin preocupaciones de ser arrestado ni hablar dos míseras palabras para que no te vean con alguien como era antes catalogado._

 _Me encuentro en Crocus en estos momentos escribiéndote este mensaje, me pondré enseguida en marcha hacía Magnolia para verte en cuanto deje este sobre en manos de mensajería. No creo que demoren demasiado en enviarte esta carta, tampoco deseo presentare allí sin avisar ni antes de que tengas esta hoja entre las manos._

 _De todas maneras estoy contento de verte de nuevo, he deseado por mucho tiempo hablar sin problemas ni en un momento de necesidad en una batalla. Añoro a mi gran y queridísima amiga de la infancia. Espero que nos encontremos muy pronto en estos días porque deseo pasar tiempo contigo._

 _Con cariño, Jellal._

Las manos le temblaban incontrolables con la pulcra y limpia carta en sus manos, releyendo una y otra vez las palabras escritas de manera elegante sin poder creerlo a pesar de que tenía la prueba pegada ahora en su pecho. Notaba como corazón palpitaba furioso bajo las costillas, ni la pelea contra el contrincante más poderoso al que se había enfrentado le hacia el pecho saltar de esa manera.

Iba a venir, Jellal estaba de camino para verla, a ella. Se sentía feliz y soñadora como

−Oh Dios mío – Sentía un calor en la cara que aumentaba por segundos.

Desde que terminó la lucha contra Zeref y se despidieron sin muchos preámbulos porque ambos tenían bastantes cosas que arreglar con los suyos, no habían sabido nada el uno del otro hasta en esa escueta hoja que en realidad no decía demasiado de su vida ni como le iba esta. No notificaba nada más salvo que era libre de todo aquello por lo que lo culpaban y deseaba ir a verla con tranquilidad ya que los problemas habían desaparecido de su vida.

Quería decirle también tantas cosas que habían sucedido, ponerle al día de las nuevas y encantadoras noticias de sus amigos, de su familia mejor dicho; porque en Fairy tail tenía los hermanos que nunca tuvo. Sonrió con nostalgia encaminándose hacía su destino inicial desde que se hubo levantado de la cama, anduvo un par de pasos para guardar la carta en el sobre cuando unas risas a su lado la distrajeron. Al mirar a su izquierda vio una joven pareja tomada de la mano cargando material de construcción.

Todo su mundo en ese preciso instante pareció detenerse cuando ese dúo de enamorados se miraron a los ojos con ternura pasando por su lado sin siquiera percatarse de su presencia ni a del resto de personas en la calle. Sus amigas estaban en estaban en esa etapa también.

Levy consiguió meterse en el acorazado corazón de Gazille a pesar del desastroso comienzo que tuvieron la primera ver que se vieron. Lucy a pesar de no haber logrado una confesión en condiciones de Natsu, había logrado que este le confesara que deseaba ir a todas las misiones de su vida a su lado. Por favor, si incluso Juvia había logrado después de tanto esfuerzo derretir al frio Fullbuster y sacarlo de su autoimpuesta soledad. Le era imposible no darse cuenta del romance que se respiraba en el aire, por lo que el tener la carta del peliazul en las manos no le hacia las cosas mejor en ese momento.

Se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa, sintiendo su antes acelerado palpitar aumentar por difícil de creer al sentirlo ya en sus oídos y como estos pitaban, ¿sería acaso que él…? No, imposible que fuera por eso, aunque en aquella ocasión estuvieron a punto de besarse así que no sabía que pensar al respecto. No obstante reconocía que la mera idea de que fuera a verla expresamente porque la echaba de menos y deseaba pasar tiempo a solas con ella le generaban unas ganas tremendas de querer chillar en plena calle como una niña.

Jamás iba a engañar a nadie porque era un libro abierto para cualquiera que la viera y supiera que contenido tenía ese sobre, y como no iba a poder mentirle a nadie porque no sabía cómo hacerlo, pensaba mostrar en su faz lo emocionada que estaba con la pronta llegada de su más que querido amigo y aliado en tantas luchas pasadas.

Guardó el sobre con la carta en su interior dentro de su armadura para no perder algo de semejante valor para ella y no perdió más tiempo para ir al gremio, estaba cien por cien segura de que las chicas le preguntarían que era lo que le sucedía para verla tan animada Tampoco era necesario decir que se moría por contarles todo y compartir esa felicidad con el resto.

Con el paso ligero no tardó ni diez minutos en llegar a ese grandioso edificio que los acogía a todos como si fueran una enorme familia. El ostentoso bullicio del lugar, ese ambiente siempre festivo y alegre que caracterizaba a uno de los gremios más poderosos y de mayor escándalo en Fiore, envolvía cada rincón del enorme edificio y los alrededores en su totalidad. Las peleas nacidas de la nada por alguna tontería dicha o hecha entre los tres cabezas huecas de siempre; bolas de fuego, lanzas de hielo o cuchillas de metal volando por el aire más que molestarla le hacían aumentar aún más su sonrisa porque era una la notoria muestra de que las cosas eran como siempre lo fueron.

Ingresó por la puerta con una sonrisa pegada en la cara y esquivando con gracia en un movimiento sencillo una tabla de madera que fue volando a su cabeza. Se hizo el silencio cuando el tablón de madera de quedó incrustado en una de las gruesas puertas de la entrada. Sus ojos marrones cayeron enseguida en el trio problemático que se encontraba agazapado en sí mismos al ver a quien habían estado a punto de golpear.

−Chicos… − No pudo decir más cuando fue cortada en el acto.

−¡Fue calzoncillo de hielo! –Natsu apuntó con el dedo al susodicho que se encontraba a su lado.

Sobresaltado por verse con las culpas para él solo, negó repetidas veces con la cabeza y expresión de pavor.

−No es verdad, quien estaba lanzando cosas fue el cerebro de chatarra este.

Escurrió el bulto pasándole la pelota a otro como el pelirosa había hecho con él al ver como Scarlet esquivaba un tablón procedente de una de las mesas que recién habían construido para el comedor del edificio. Nadie quería estar en el punto de mira de la espadachina conociendo su monstruoso potencial, mucho menos si ésta se encontraba furiosa porque significaba dejar sus vidas pendiendo de un inestable hilo.

−Oye, oye, a mí no me cargues el muerto maldito stripper, quien empezó todo fue el estúpido Salamander.

Empezaron a discutir de nuevo como su ella no estuviera allí mirándoles en completo silencio, como si un grueso tablón de madera nunca hubiera pasado junto a su cabeza por culpa de una absurda pelea que nunca tenía pies ni cabeza. Una lucha que solo destrozaba lo que aún no terminaban de arreglar, no les importaría verles pelear en otro momento cuando el gremio estuviera al fin restaurado de los daños.

Tomó la tabla incrustada en la pared silenciando de nueva cuenta todo el recinto por el rocoso sonido de los restos de piedra caer al suelo al eliminar la madera. Se acercó a ellos sin abandonar la sonrisa apacible del rostro, poniéndoles el tablón en las manos y haciéndoles sentarse a los tres a la vez por la excesiva fuerza empleada. El trio de idiotas peleones se les quedó mirando mudos al no saber cómo actuar por esa nueva faceta en la pelirroja.

−Me alegra que estéis tan activos y alegres, chicos –Alargó la sonrisa de su faz y aplicó más fuerza en la madera, aplastándoles las manos y los muslos en el proceso –Pero si destruís algo más del gremio o le dais a alguien por leve que sea el golpe, serán vuestras cabezas las que se queden clavadas en la pared, ¿Ha quedado claro?

Asintieron con velocidad y los rostros sudando por el aplastamiento que sentían en el cuerpo por causa de ella. Viendo la amenaza por suficiente en sus caras de pánico, dio por terminada la advertencia y se alejó frotándose las manos para eliminar la posible suciedad al tiempo que ojeaba las mesas hasta divisar a Lucy y Levy hablando alegre en una mesa con Juvia al lado de ellas doblando con pulcritud la ropa de Gray que ya se había quitado sin darse cuenta.

−Buenos días a todas.

−Buenos días, es raro que hayas llegado ahora –La afamada escritora la miró con una ceja alzada − si no estás de misión individual siempre sueles llegar de las primeras.

Bajó la cabeza con una timidez anómala en su carácter sin saber cómo responder porque, el contenido de la carta, invadía su memoria y no era capaz de articular palabra. No estaba acostumbrada a tales situaciones, podía enfrentar miles de adversarios y salir victoriosas, pero cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con su amigo de la infancia era harina de otro costal… se podría decir que era un punto débil de su persona.

−Juvia la ve extraña hoy- Tras terminar de doblar los pantalones del mago de hielo, alzo la cabeza para ver a la pelirroja y no ser maleducada en la conversación− Está ruborizada.

−Es cierto –La otra peliazul se fijó en su compañera ante lo dicho −¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que llame a Wendy?

−No, no, estoy bien –No pudo evitar sonreír con emoción –Estoy de maravilla.

Las chicas la miraron con interrogación en los ojos, buscando una respuesta a la silenciosa pregunta sobre a que venía ese comportamiento tan adolescente y coqueto de su parte cuando era por lo normal alguien tan estricta. La amenazadora Titania no se sonrojaba si no era por comer un dulce y delicioso trozo de pastel.

La única suposición probable era que hubiera pillado frío esa misma noche y pescara un resfriado para hacerle actuar como lo hacía ahora, ¿Qué otro motivo había para que la maga más poderosa de Fairy tail actuara como una mujer enamorada?

−¿Y esa sonrisita de tu cara a que se debe? –Ambas magas de pelo azul asintieron a la vez ante la cuestión de la Heartfilia.

Al fin con la pregunta que deseaba escuchar mencionada des que llegó, metió la mano entre su armadura y la ropa para sacar la carta que había provocado la conversación actual que mantenían. Se la entregó a la peliazul de pelo corto que tenía justo en frente sonriendo feliz y nerviosa sobre lo que le dirían sobre el contenido.

Los ojos de las tres leyeron la carta con atención y curiosidad, todavía bastante intrigadas por el comportamiento raro de su amiga. Hasta cierto punto la sorpresa pasaba a convertirse en temor porque no sabían cómo actuar ante esta nueva conducta, estaban acostumbradas a una maga estricta y serena, no a una envuelta en sonrisas infantiles y sonrojos.

−Jellal-san viene a verla, eso es muy bueno. Juvia se alegra mucho por ti.

−Sí, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pudieron verse? Creo que en la guerra, y esa no es la mejor de las situaciones para ver y hablar con el chico que te gusta.

 _−¿Gustar?_ –Se quedó estupefacta con las últimas palabras de la rubia.

Eran buenos amigos desde que podía recordar, compartieron juntos las penurias de ser esclavos cuando solo eran tiernos e inocentes niños. Cierto que habían tenido sus malentendidos cuando él creyó estar poseído por las maldad, pero nada que el tiempo no hubiera arreglado. Pelearon juntos, se cubrían las espaldas y se preocupaban el uno por el otro, era un hombre importante en su vida.

Ahora que las cosas se calmaron y podía pensar con tranquilidad al no haber peligro cercano, recapacitaba realmente que era Fernandes para ella. Tantas vivencias soportadas juntos todos esos años, tanta miseria y tormento los hicieron más cercanos de lo que la gente podría llegar a figurarse. Pensar que él pudiera sufrir ahora cualquier tipo de daño o, en el peor de los casos, la muerte, le producían un dolor que la desgarraba desde dentro.

La pregunta idónea para sacarla de dudas sería, ¿Querrías tener con Jellal lo que Levy y Gazille o Juvia y Gray tienen? Por Dios, no se sorprendía siquiera al responderse a sí misma en el interior que no querría tener esa clase de intimidad con nadie más. Ahora más que nunca, recordando el pasado otra vez, hubiera querido que el beso se concluyera y él no se echara para atrás en el último momento.

Podría solucionar eso cuando llegara, hablarían largo y tendido sobre la relación de extraña más que amistad pero sin ser pareja que poseían en ese momento. Porque ya iba siendo hora de que los dos consiguieran la felicidad que veían en sus compañeros con sus recién comenzadas relaciones, si compartía sus mismos sentimientos merecían igual que cualquier otro de tener ese afecto.

Apretó los puños decidida, en cuanto le viera la cara entrar por las puertas lo encararía y dejarían las cosas solucionadas como debía ser. Se acabó el perder el tiempo y no hacer nada cuando la oportunidad se presentaba.

−Deberías de estar preparándote ahora mismo, no deberías de haber venido hoy.

−¿Por qué dices eso? No tengo ninguna misión que yo sepa, no tomé nada del tablón esta semana.

La maga de escritura rio divertida al ver que a su superior tan inocente cuando al amor se refería. Iba a ser entretenido verla cuando le contara la cruda realidad de un pequeño detalle dentro de la carta.

−Mira aquí –Señaló una palabra en específico de entre la pulcra caligrafía –Dice que te escribe la carta desde Crocus, y que en cuanto la entregue a correos saldrá de la ciudad para venir aquí, a Magnolia.

−Lo sé, he leído la carta varias veces ya.

No tuvo reparo en admitir que el mensaje lo había releído con pura emoción, no tenía por qué tener vergüenza en mostrar que la carta le hizo tan feliz cuando las veía a ellas flirtear con sus chicos de vez en cuando. No hacía nada malo en compartir su alegría con sus seres queridos.

−Por eso mismo, de Crocus a Magnolia a pie son cinco días, y la carta por mensajería tres, teniendo en cuenta que nada más dejar el sobre se puso en marcha y ya tienes el mensaje en las manos… significa que mañana estará aquí.

Si, ya lo sabía, pero ¿que tenía eso que ver con que debería de estar preparándose en lugar de estar con ellas sentada en la mesa? Que llegara mañana como si lo hacía el día después no variaba nada, se verían de todas maneras. Evidenciaba por sus rostros entretenidos que no había logrado entender lo que querían decir en realidad por su falta de respuesta y reacción.

Lucy se acercó a ella para hablarle con más discreción, si el resto se enteraba sobre la no declarada pero obvia cita plasmada en la carta de la pelirroja, sería porque la implicada lo diría. No les correspondía a ninguna de las tres revelar nada, sobre todo cuando las había elegido a ellas de entre todos los integrantes de la hermandad como confidentes.

−¿Vas a recibirlo así? –La señaló a ella en general.

−¿Así? –Se miró de pies a manos no encontrando nada fuera de lugar − ¿Qué tengo de mano?

Las dos chicas apasionadas de la literatura se mantuvieron calladas sin saber cómo explicárselo sin ser groseras ni hacerla sentir ofendida. Titania enfadada era el equivalente al terror en estado puro, lo vieron en persona al verla destrozar enemigos sin piedad.

Mantuvieron la cabeza gacha pensando la mejor manera de explicarle que sí que había un detalle importante sobre cómo iba a darle la bienvenida al indultado joven.

−Juvia piensa que se ve poco femenina así para recibir a Jellal-san.

Se tensaron un instante porque a pesar de que las palabras de la maga de agua fueron dichas con suavidad y educación, podían tomare como un agravio. Esperaban que la Scarlet no se lo tomara a mal.

−¿Poco femenina? –No había pensado que eso fuera importante −¿Es que no voy bien con esto?

Ya que la Lockser se atrevió a hablar la primera viendo que ninguna más lo hacía y había abierto el camino sin problemas a la vista, se animaron a seguir la conversación con la misma calma y serenidad.

−No te ofendas Erza, pero siempre vas vestida con pesadas armaduras desde que nos conocemos, es poco favorecedor para el bonito cuerpo que sé que tienes porque te he visto cuando nos hemos bañado en las termas.

Erza no había participado en ningún trabajo de modelaje no porque no se lo hubieran propuesto; no faltaba la semana donde no recibiera una propuesta de trabajo para alguna revista o marca famosa donde la querían para hacerle de modelo, pero siempre las rechazaba. Era obvio que no iba a pasar desapercibida por nadie a pesar de sus pesadas armaduras, era guapa con todo lo que se pusiera, aunque no siempre eligiera lo que mejor le convenía.

La mencionada palpó con los dedos el peto de metal procesando sus palabras. Luchaba con espadas, era normal y obvio que debería vestir armaduras para no recibir más daño del debido. Además, siempre que se habían visto ella llevaba alguno de sus trajes de lucha, vale, era cierto que siempre se encontraban cuando había una importante pelea donde debían salvar el país. Empero, como solo se veían en esas circunstancias, ya debería de estar acostumbrado a ello… o simplemente había tenido la mala suerte de verse siempre en los momentos menos indicados y con la ropa equivocada.

−Y tienes un pelo precioso para no cuidártelo, no sabes lo que las chicas darían por tener un cabello como el tuyo –La pequeña peliazul se acarició sus cortos cabellos como ejemplo.

Volvía a reiterar lo dicho en su cabeza sobre su armadura como lo pensó antes, era una guerrera con espadas, no podía perder el tiempo en jabones especiales para el pelo y peinados elaborados si tenía que entrenar y hacerse fuerte. Tener un pelo sedoso y suave no iba a hacerle más poderosa ni la ayudaría a defender a sus seres queridos si se avecinaba una amenazaba.

No obstante, eso no quería decir que no se preocupara por lo que pudiera pensar Jellal sobre su aspecto, nunca le había dicho ni comentado nada sobre ello por lo que no le tomó importancia hasta ahora que las chicas lo mencionaban y le daban tanta importancia.

No debería de sentirse así, pero en ese momento sintió pudor al verse con su ropa de diario y el peto de su armadura, se veía inapropiada cuando casi toda su vida había vestido de tal manera. Bajó la cabeza abochornada y sintiéndose por primera en lo que recordaba de vida, lo menos femenina que una se podía llegar a sentir.

−¿Cómo ser femenina? –Preguntó con voz queda.

−¿Recuerdas esa misión de infiltración? Lo del baile –Al obtener un asentimiento de cabeza su compañera de equipo siguió con la explicación –Ese vestido que llevabas era muy bonito.

Cierto, era un traje precioso, lo reconocía, pero no era cómodo ni le permitía moverse con la facilidad que le gustaría por la pomposidad de la tela y los volantes. Claro que, si tenía que vestirse así para verse delicada y femenil, se pondría el vestido pomposo que fuera necesario para que Fernandes la encontrara bonita y grácil.

En cuanto terminara esa conversación, ya que no haría falta su ayuda para terminar la restauración del edificio; los hombres y su orgullo por ser el mejor los hacía trabajar el doble y más rápido. Buscaría a la misma tienda donde se compró ese vestido en aquella ocasión y obtendría uno nuevo para mañana. No iba a dar cabida a más pérdidas de tiempo y ocasiones de todas las que había dejado pasar sin percatarse, ni un solo fallo más era permitido.

−Sí, y tu pelo era tan sedoso y brillante en aquella ocasión.

No hizo más que peinarse un poco más de lo normal y ponerse los rulos que le dejó Mirajane para ondularse un poco las puntas. Otra cosa que tenía claro era que no iba a pedírselas esta vez porque preguntaría por qué los quería y se interesaría luego en el tema, por muy bien que se llevara con la Strauss, no quería su mente retorcida queriendo ayudar.

Su pelo liso recogido sería suficiente para verse diferente a lo general, verla en una nueva apariencia tal vez le gustara. Se sonrojó pensando en las reacciones que podría conseguir mañana si él llegaba como acordaron las chicas.

−Juvia puede darte la receta de algún dulce, a los hombres se les conquista por el estómago – Tenía las manos en las mejillas y se ruborizaba como si estuviera recordando un momento dulce y romántico −¡Puedes hacerle Jellal-panes!

−¿Jellal-panes? –Preguntaron las otras tres inmiscuidas en la conversación.

−Sí, son los panes del amor –Sonrió enamorada con las mejillas encendidas −Gray-sama una vez se comió uno de mis Gray-panes.

Bueno, si el seco y parco mago de hielo se los había comido quería decir entonces que deberían de tener un muy buen sabor. Después de todo el moreno se solía alejar de esas extrañas cosas que la peliazul le hacía por devoción pero que a él tanta vergüenza de daba aceptar hasta hace poco. En definitiva, le haría esos extraños panes personalizados como regalo de bienvenida de su parte, tras un largo viaje algo recién hecho apetecía siempre.

Una vez recibidos los consejos de las chicas sabiendo que hacer, la receta escrita en un papel que Juvia le había escrito rápido y habiendo advertido de nuevo al trio problemático al escuchar otro estruendo a sus espaldas, se puso en pie agradeciéndoles la ayuda para ayudar un poco al resto al final… No se fiaba del todo a marcharse con los de siempre peleando por las mismas tonterías por las que discutían a diario, ofrecería una mano un par de horas ya que era todavía temprano y luego se iría.

Antes de nada debía despejar sus crecientes nervios sobre lo que estaba por avecinarse centrándose en otra cosa, y no había nada mejor como el trabajo para serenarse y pensar con más claridad… al menos para ella así era.

El camino de una nueva etapa en su vida comenzaba, una que se encargaría de labrar por sí misma. Nunca se iba a rendir ante nada.

.

.

No había terminado de amanecer todavía cuando sus ojos se ya se encontraban abiertos, inquietos a más no poder por pura anticipación. Apenas había podido pegar ojo, se había pasado toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama con un hormiguero dentro del estómago. Tantas posibilidades se le pasaron por la mente que en más de una ocasión se vio obligada a esconder la cabeza debajo de las sábanas en total bochorno, sintiendo la faz arderle… Debería de dejar de leer esas novelas picantes antes de irse a dormir, porque hacia su imaginación desbordarse, no de buenas y debidas maneras.

Sin poder estar por un segundo más en la cama; sentía que las cobijas comenzaban a picarle en el cuerpo ante los emergentes nervios, se dispuso a asearse sin otra cosa mejor que hacer hasta que las puertas de Fairy tail fueran abiertas para los integrantes del gremio.

Se dio un baño largo, caliente y perfumado para eliminar cualquier ápice de sudor a pesar de que se duchó antes de acostarse. Se cepilló el cabello cien veces para alisarlo por completo y dejarlo sedoso, como había leído en un libro que tomó prestado de la biblioteca de la ciudad cuando salió al mediodía de ayer para irse a casa, cepillándolo de nuevo cien veces más esa mañana tras la ducha. Tomó el delicado vestido que adquirió ayer de dentro del armario para tenderlo sobre la cama y mirarlo detenidamente, suspirando y deshaciéndose de la toalla para comenzar a vestirse.

Estaba lista, después de toda una tarde ajetreada el día de ayer, buscando el vestido adecuado, comprando ingredientes para luego hornear el resto de tarde y ojeando los libros que pidió prestados antes de intentar irse a dormir, al fin estaba perfecta según las indicaciones seguidas al pie de la letra.

Con una última mirada al espejo, alisándose las inexistentes arrugas de su falda negra entubada y su camisa blanca de colorido estampado floral, tomó la cesta de mimbre que había sobre el aparador colgándosela del brazo y colocándose unos pequeños zapatos de tacón para completar su aspecto. Echándose el pelo para atrás en un grácil movimiento, cerró la puerta con llave, escuchando al recorrer el pasillo algunos sonidos en los otros apartamentos cuando sus compañeras se despertaban y se preparaban para ir al gremio.

La gente a la que solía saludar cada mañana se le quedó mirando anonadada por su apariencia inusual, devolvieron el saludo de ella aunque de manera estupefacta la verla perderse su silueta en la lejanía. Cuando llegó ante las puertas y escuchó poco jaleo por ser todavía tan temprano, dejó salir el aire con más calma sabiendo que era imposible que Jellal estuviera ahí ya, aunque también existía la posibilidad de que no llegara hasta mañana o pasado por alguna complicación del viaje.

Al empujar el portón e ingresar adentro pude ver a la poca gente que se encontraba ahí, los hermanos Strauss andando alrededor preparando las cosas para cuando llegara el resto, el maestro en el piso de arriba hablando con su nieto sobre quien sabrá que cosas, algunos más hablando con tranquilidad en las mesas u ojeando el tablón de misiones. Una sonrisa se extendió en sus facciones al ver a Lucy, Levy y Juvia hacerle señales con las manos en una de las mesas del fondo para pasar desapercibidas.

Se acercó a ellas sintiéndose bien consigo misma al ver sus rostros brillantes y los aplausos recibidos cuando se hubo detenido al frente. Fue inevitable que sus mejillas adquirieran un suave tono rojizo ante los mudos halagos.

−Estas fantástica, no te haces a la idea de lo bien que te ves con esa ropa.

Su compañera de equipo asintió conforme a las palabras de su pequeña amiga. Le enarcó una ceja curiosa al verla poner una pose que le decía que iba a pedirle algo.

−El pelo lo tienes genial, precioso pero, ¿me dejarías hacerte una cola alta?

−Sí, no veo porque no podrías –Si pensaba que así estaría mejor, le dejaría hacerle lo que fuera en el cabello.

Con un gritito feliz se acercó a ella y sacó de una pequeña bolsa que estaba a sus pies un cepillo para el pelo y un brillante lazo negro con lentejuelas. Acordándose de su propia cesta, la abrió y se la acercó a la maga de agua para que los viera y les diera el visto bueno. Era la primera vez que preparaba algo parecido, pero el sabor le había gustado, así que esperaba que a él también lo hiciera.

−Tienen buena pinta, lo dibujos de Jellal-san son muy lindos –Sonrió devolviéndole la cesta a la propietaria.

Las dos magas se miraron la una a la otra y rieron con expresión algo forzada ante lo recién presenciado. No podían terminar de creer que la famosa Titania hubiera hecho de verdad esos peculiares panes únicos y especiales que preparaba la detallista y amorosa Lockser.

El hecho de gustarte alguien podía inducir a una persona a haber cosas inesperadas en su carácter, solo era necesario ver a la pelirroja y todo lo dispuesta que estaba en confiar en sus consejos por llamar la atención del chico que quería que la notara como algo más que una simple amiga de la infancia. Si eso no era una prueba de lo que podía lograr el corazón humano, no sabían entonces que otra cosa podría explicarlo mejor.

−¡Listo! ¿Qué os parece?

Lucy se apartó para contemplar su trabajo, alzando la cabeza orgullosa al ver su resultado realzar las facciones de la pelirroja al despejar la mayoría del pelo de su rostro y dejar su flequillo hacer su magia.

−Perfecto, y justo a tiempo –Mcgarden señaló entusiasmada la entrada del gremio –Mira quien está en la puerta ojeando alrededor.

En efecto, tal cual apuntaba el dedo de la pequeña maga, parado en las puertas de gruesa madera estaba el chico dueño de la carta que las había emocionado a las cuatro aunque no estuvieran tres de ellas inmiscuidas en lo absoluto y serían meras espectadoras. Erza se ruborizó un poco apretando los labios y las manos cuando vio a Makarov acerarse al mago y saludarle, riendo el peliazul con la serenidad que le caracterizaba, se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa y eso era peligroso en una batalla.

−No sé si… −Se vio interrumpida al verlas ponerse en pie y alzarle el pulgar como signo de que estaría bien.

−Buena suerte –Le dijeron a la vez.

Vio con cierto temor como se iban a un par de mesas más alejadas de las que estaba ella ahora sola y la miraban dándole silenciosos ánimos. Tomó una ociosa bocanada de aire y enderezando la espalda se levantó para recibirlo.

 _Una dama siempre camina con la mirada fija al frente, sin titubeos al andar y de forma elegante_. Eso era fácil, ese consejo se basaba bastante en uno de los pasos básicos de la esgrima. No tuvo tampoco que llamarle, al escuchar el suave taconeo acercarse, le hizo mirar y sonrió con calidez al verla acercarse a él.

Se despidió del anciano con una educada inclinación y también se acercó a ella con una tranquilidad envidiable, algo que ella necesitaba en ese momento porque su pecho iba a estallarle. La libertad y el haber sido perdonado le habían sentado muy bien, desprendía un aura de paz y felicidad atrayente.

 _Toda mujer que se precie hará una refinada reverencia como saludo y muestra de educación_. Paró frente a él y se inclinó como lo haría una mujer de la realeza, suave y distinguida.

Jellal se quedó inmóvil y mudo cuando la vio inclinarse al verse saludado de tal manera tan extrema de cortesía, no recordaba ni una sola vez ser saludado por ella así… era muy extraño y fuera de lugar. No parecía la Erza que a la que estaba acostumbrado y por la que había cruzado medio país.

−Me alegra que estés aquí.

Salió de su estupefacción cuando se irguió para mirarlo y olvidó lo presenciado escasos segundos atrás. No importaba como lo saludara sino el hecho de que estaba allí delante de él tan bonita y alegre como siempre.

−Erza, estoy feliz de verte de nuevo –Le sonrió tomándola de la mano, haciéndola parpadear confundida hasta que sus labios acariciaron un segundo sus nudillos ¡Había olvido cuan cortes era, le pilló con la guardia baja! −¿Quieres sentarte? Te veo con el rostro febril.

−No, no, estoy bien –Recobró la compostura todo lo mejor que pudo a pesar de sentir el sonrojo picar insistente sus pómulos – Es que hace un poco de calor

−Cierto, ya es primavera después de todo. Oh, casi lo olvido –Alzó el paquete rosa envuelto rosa –Es para ti, me desvié un poco en el camino y te compré esto en Hargeon.

Lo abrió un poco y enseguida llegó a su nariz el delicioso e inconfundible olor de la nata montada y el glaseado de fresa, su nariz y mejillas picaron por el aroma dulce que desprendía. El corazón volvió a darle un vuelco cuando supo enseguida de que se trataba.

El dulce más conocido y preciado de la ciudad vecina, aquel que compraba en kilos porque lo adoraba, pastel de fresa doble. Hacía por lo menos un año que no lo comía, estaba deseando llegar a la mesa y devorarlo enseguida… no, debía ser paciente y educada, no era femenino comérselo enseguida y dar a demostrar impaciencia y glotonería.

−Gracias, es mi favorito.

−Lo sé, siempre has tenido predilección por este postre cuando escapamos de la esclavitud y lo comiste por primera vez. Es lo primero que comiste en libertad después de todo.

Se acordaba de eso, no esperaba que recordara ese momento tan preciado y querido tras tantos años. Él había logrado escapar de aquel infierno en el que vivían y fue a por alimento ya que apenas les daban de comer en aquel lugar, a pesar de que sabía que estaba más, Jellal robó un par de dulces de una panadería para poder llenar la tripa. Aunque luego fueran descubiertos intentando escapar y con todo ellos y su castigo fue el peor que jamás hubieran tenido, le dio esperanzas de escapar algún día.

¿Cómo no amar el pastel de fresa cuando simbolizaba la libertad para ella? Fernandes se lo otorgó con una sonrisa afable y reconfortante a pesar de la suciedad de sus ropas y las magulladuras de su cuerpo infantil. Significaba mucho más que su comida preferida, era el entrelazamiento del lazo que ya los unía.

Sus ojos se aguaron en recuerdos, más alzó la cabeza un momento despejándose y regalándole una sonrisa agradecida. Si era posible a esas alturas, sus costillas dolieron porque el corazón se alteró de nuevo.

−Debes de estar cansado y hambriento del viaje, sentémonos y pides algo de comer. La carne de Fairy tail es deliciosa.

−Me agradaría eso, gracias.

Lo llevó hasta la mesa en la que estaba sentada anteriormente con las chicas; que le guiñaban el ojo aprobando lo bien que iba el comienzo de su "cita", quedando sin saber qué hacer cuando el peliazul le apartó la silla a un lado para que se sentara y tomó asiento cuando le acercó la silla enseguida de sentarse. Por como Juvia a lo lejos se tomaba las mejillas y decía algo para que las otras afirmaran sin dudarlo, intuía que hablaban sobre lo caballero y romántico que era el ser tratada con tanta delicadeza.

Era un pensamiento cursi y empalagoso, pero era imposible no creerse otra cosa. Se sentía como una princesa, era el sueño de muchas mujeres y lo estaba sintiendo en carne propia en ese instante.

−Buenos días –Lissana se acercó con una pequeña libreta en las manos, sorprendiéndose un segundo al ver quien acompañaba a la pelirroja para volver enseguida a la faz alegre de siempre – La cocina ya está abierta, ¿deseáis algo?

No había cenado apenas nada la noche anterior por los nervios, ni desayunado por el mismo motivo, un poco más calmada ahora que tenía a Jellal delante de ella, su apetito despertaba y pedía alimento.

−Lo de siempre, por favor.

−Doble de carne asada con patatas y una enorme jarra de cerveza fresca, ¡Apuntado!

Un momento, doble de carne y una jarra gigante de cerveza, Dios santo, ¿Qué pensaría Jellal de ella si la veía terminarse ese abundante plato sin parpadear? Y no tendría bastante con una cerveza, en un día normal podría beberse tres jarras si Cana no se emocionaba bebiendo y dejando a todos sin existencias.

No, en definitiva, aunque se quedara con un poco de hambre prefería verse delicada, según el libro debía comer despacio y en cantidades moderadas. Ya no había vuelta atrás ya que comenzó con todo aquello.

−Eh, doble no, y preferiría un té para acompañar.

−¿Estas segura? No es lo que sueles pedir –Erza asintió así que si ella lo decía quién era para decirle nada más. Se encogió de hombro miró al desorientado acompañante de la pelirroja mirarla con extrañeza −¿Tu que vas a querer?

−Lo mismo que ella.

Se fue enseguida a la cocina para echarle una mano a su hermana con el resto de las comandas al ver que llegaban más miembros del gremio que habituaban a comer siempre allí. Cuando se quedaron a solas fue escudriñada unos segundos en completo silencio, la intranquilidad la invadía al sentir los ojos oscuros en ella, no obstante, como era educado no hizo comentario alguno sobre lo que estuviera pensando para no ofenderla si las palabras las tomaba mal.

Notando su creciente malestar al verse escudriñada, sonrió quitando importancia, esperando paciente por la comida y le preguntándole que había estado haciendo todo el tiempo que estuvieron sin verse. Contándole él la historia de su perdón con todo detalle cuando ella recordó eso en la carta que le envió.

Fue una autentica alegría saber que tenía pensado ir a verla más seguido ahora que tenía la seguridad confirmada de que nunca más sería detenido por pecados cometidos en el pasado. Se lo dijo por carta, pero oírlo de sus propios labios era mucho mejor y le producía un cosquilleo dulzón en el cuerpo.

Deseaba estar más con ella, era pura felicidad en estado crudo.

Dejó de contemplar sus ojos mientras le hablaba para mirar sus manos, grandes y masculinas, apontocadas de manera casual sobre la mesa. Mordió con disimulo su labio inferior sintiendo que le salía humo de las orejas ¿se molestaría si le tomaba la mano? Tentativa, movió un poco la mano, alargando el brazo para entrelazar sus meñiques.

−Siento la espera, aquí sus platos – Respingó y retrajo veloz la manos cuando la peliblanco apareció con sus comandas −¡Que aproveche!

−Gracias –Lissana se fue para atender otras mesas –Tiene buena pinta, ¿verdad?

−Sí…

Su voz sonó en un tono bajo, cubriéndose con una mano la cara lo mejor que pudo mirando para su derecha, entreviendo por los dedos ¿rojo? Jellal estaba arrebolado… él, tal vez… ¿se había dado cuenta de lo que quería hacer? El movimiento de la mano que aún reposaba sobre la mesa, cerrándose y retrayéndose a su pecho, captó su atención y le hizo caer en la cuenta de que sí que se percató de sus intenciones.

Ojala la tierra se abriera y se la tragara para no dejarle ver la luz de nuevo, era tan vergonzoso verse descubierta queriendo tomarle la mano.

−Tienes razón, se ve delicioso –Con la taza de té en la mano, alzó la cabeza con el color carmín tiñendo todavía un poco su faz – Comamos antes de que se enfríe.

−Sí, será lo mejor.

Comieron con algo de tensión pululando alrededor de ellos, por unos pocos minutos solo se escuchaba el sonido de los cubiertos rozando con el plato al pinchar o cortar. Miró a través de su flequillo al peliazul, encontrándolo llevándose un trozo de carne a la boca con toda la calma que uno podía llegar a mostrar. Pareció sentir en él sus ojos chocolate cuando alzó la mirara y se encontró con la suya, ablandando la mirada y elevando las comisuras de la boca con ternura.

Viéndose pillada otra vez, tomó veloz la taza de té para disimular y entretener sus manos de alguna manera para no demostrar el temblor que las invadía. Maldito fuera el té, si tuviera en su ligar una cerveza sería mejor para serenar sus alteradas emociones.

Mirando a lo lejos, las chicas le hacían señas para que siguiera entablando conversación y no fuera el silencio lo que estuviera como presente. Razón no les faltaba porque él fue para estar con ella y ponerse al tanto de sus vidas, en silencio no es que se fueran a contar mucho, tenía que dejar a un lado las inseguridades y sacar el orgullo y valentía de una guerrera.

Si había salido victoriosa de tantas batallas al filo de la muerte, podía manejar hablar con un hombre. No importaba que fuera él, al contrario, su amado amigo era uno de los hombres a los que más confianza tenía. En la silla que tenía al lado vio la cesta que dejó ahí para no molestar en la mesa, y viendo como ya tenía el plato completamente vació, voy el momento perfecto para tomar palabra y darle lo que ella le había preparado.

−Ten –Puso la cesta de mimbre sobre la mesa para acercársela con renovada decisión −Una amiga me enseñó a prepararlos, se le dan bien estas cosas.

Abrió la cesta encontrando en su interior una especie de panecillos o bollos horneados, el olor que desprendían era bastante apetecible, nada mejor que algo dulce y casero como postre. Metió la mano para sacar uno y darle un bocado cuando vio la pequeña calcomanía, que al juzgar por el olor era de chocolate, sobre el panecillo.

El personaje se le hacía demasiado familiar, tanto que no demoró más en adivinarlo con una expresión divertida en el rostro.

−¿Soy yo?

−Juvia los llamó Jellal-panes.

−Son muy graciosos, me da pena comerlos –Lindo era la palabra idónea para describirlos, tanto que la idea de morderlo y destrozarlo le daba pena.

−No te preocupes, son muy fáciles de hacer, si te gustan te haré más cuando quieras –Abrió el envoltorio del pastel de fresas que le había traído y por el que se moría por comer desde que lo había olido – Tenemos nuestros postres ya servidos.

−Correcto. Buen provecho.

O eso tenían los dos pensado hacer y hubieran hecho de no ser por no haberse enterado del barullo a sus espaldas porque ignoraron por completo el ambiente que los rodea al estar uno frente al otro después de tanto tiempo. De haber estado pendientes al resto del gremio, la pelea entre los dos dragon slayers y el mago de hielo no habría pasado desapercibida y podrían detenerla al momento.

No pudieron hacer nada a tiempo cuando una silla salió volando disparada hacía ellos y el trozo de pastel y la cesta de mimbre terminaron derribadas y esparcidos por el suelo al llevárselas de por medio en el proceso. El silencio incómodo y torpe de antes se volvió tan cortante y pesado como las espaldas de la maga de equipación que miraba su regalo y el de Fernandes en el suelo, incomibles y destrozados.

No había podido probar siquiera un bocado del pastel que él se había tomado la molestia de comprar desviándose del camino. Los panes, tras toda una tarde horneando con mimo, tirados por el piso de madera… Se había esforzado para nada, su regalo para Jellal desperdiciado.

Se puso en pie con mortal tranquilidad, con una mirada cuan cuchillas mientras se acercaba a ellos y acercaba la mano a su costado. Si era consciente de las miradas de auténtico pánico entre sus compañeros, se le daba bien hacer como si no le importara en absoluto ser una figura que infundiera terror.

−¿Es que no dejé claro ayer las cosas? –La frialdad en su tono paralizaba.

−Erza, no fue adrede, no queríamos romper esas sillas ni la mesa –Gray levantó las manos en signo de paz, envuelto en temblores que no eran precisamente por tener frío.

−Salamander tuvo la culpa, fue el que empezó lanzándonos una garra en llamas, su tienes que rebanar a alguien, córtalo a él –El moreno con piercing le pasó las culpas al pelirosa.

−¡Si no me hubierais robado mi plato de costillas no había pasado nada!

Una afirmación que no se creía nadie porque de cualquier tontería sin importancia hacían un escándalo que terminaba en lucha. En otro momento lo dejaría pasar hasta cierto punto, no habían destrozado mucho material del establecimiento como para regañarlos aún, claro que, esta vez no tenían perdón.

−Habéis tirado los dulces que le preparé a Jellal, me acabáis de destrozar el pastel de fresas que él me ha traído.

Se pusieron pálidos como una hoja de papel al escuchar pastel tirado salir de los labios de Titania. Estaban muertos, acabados, era bien sabido que su pastel era casi sagrado, y que los mirara con esos ojos de psicópata no ayudaba a tener esperanzas de librarse.

No tuvieron tiempo de disculparse otra vez cuando la pelirroja tomó la pesada y gruesa mesa en la que estuvo comiendo con el peliazul; quien estaba mirando lo que se avecinaba parado junto a ella con una serenidad envidiable para el peligro que estaba viendo crearse. Apretando el agarre sobre la madera, ejerciendo fuerza, levantó la mesa del suelo y con un simple movimiento de su cuerpo los golpeó con tablón, haciéndolo añicos cuando impactó contra ellos.

La fuerza del golpe los mando a volar junto al lazo que sostenía su cabello, que ahora caía sobre su espalda en una cascada carmesí. Los tres terminaron incrustados en la pared sobre el portón como sucedió la mañana de ayer con un tablón por otra de sus interminables peleas. Una vez terminado el castigo conveniente se cruzó de brazos toando una bocanada de aire para controlarse y no arremeter otra vez contras esos tres idiotas.

Escuchar palmadas a su espalda le hizo voltearse y encontrar a Jellal reír aliviado y contento, se sintió avergonzada al reaccionar de tal manera, todos los consejos que había seguido del libro se quedaron en el olvido, como si no los hubiera llevado a cabo. El calor a sus pómulos apareció por perdida cuenta esa mañana al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza y apretaba los puños a los costados.

−Menos mal, me alegra que vuelvas a ser tú.

−¿Perdón? −¿Qué quería decir con eso?

−No estabas siendo tú, desde que he entrado por la puerta te he visto extraña –Esa manera de vestir, de peinarse, de actuar… toda ella gritaba que algo pasaba –No eras la Erza que yo vine a ver.

Amaba la mujer fuerte y guerrera que era, la mujer decidida que no se rendía ante nada, ue todo lo tomaba como un reto y siempre salía victoriosa por ello. Esa mujer que acogía a todos en su seno y los cuidaba como una madre, dispuesta a morir por defender.

−Yo quería verme más femenina…

−¿Por qué querría una mujer femenina?

Es lo que le habían dicho las chicas, que mejorara su vestuario rudo, que se adecentara a sí misma un poco más, que actuara más como una dama y no como un mujer que espera a la batalla preparada antes de que llegue. Lo había hecho por él, ¿acaso solo la veía como una amiga y por eso le daba igual?

Se sentiría devastada si así lo fuera, sería peor que recibir una puñalada real, porque esa sanaba más rápido que una herida directa al corazón.

−Erza, tu siempre has sido perfecta. No necesitas hacer nada para que yo te vea bien porque siempre lo he hecho… No… no quiero que cambies.

Parpadeó una, dos, tres veces seguidas, paralizada en pie frente a su apuesto amigo de la niñez, las palabras que le acababa de conceder fueron sumergiéndose en su cabeza hasta hacerle adquirir un color rosado en toda su faz. No se lo podía creer, a pesar de que lo había escuchado ahora mismo con total claridad a menos de dos metros de su oído, no sabía ni que decir.

Se tapó la cara con las manos sintiéndose hervir y tomó asiento en la silla que chocó con sus piernas al dar un paso atrás, agazapándose. Tan vergonzoso y a la vez, tan bonito, era una de las cosas más bonitas que alguna vez le hubieran dicho. Solo él lograba sacarle facetas de las que no sabía que podía llegar a albergar en su interior.

Entreabrió los dedos al sentirlo agacharse y tocar su pelo con cariño, aparatándolo a un lado y colocándolo tras las orejas para despejarle la cara. El gesto afable y tranquilizador que emitían sus ojos negros y labios curvados hicieron, por perdida cuenta a esas alturas, el corazón acelerársele como loco.

Con cuidado, le cogió ambas manos y las hizo abandonar su rostro para posarlas en su regazo. Su sonrisa se alargó a pesar del color que rivalizaba con su pelo cuando Jellal entrelazó sus dedos como ella quiso hacer minutos antes.

−Se tu misma siempre, ¿de acuerdo? –Asintió sin palabras que decirle, sintiéndose en una nube –Por cierto, me gusta… lo que te has hecho en el pelo.

Apretó el agarre en las manos agradeciéndolo en voz baja, iba a peinarse el cabello más a menudo a partir de ahora.

Fin

- **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Hola a todos queridos lectores, hoy me tenéis con un nuevo one-shot de uno de los mangas que más me gustan, y aunque no sea mi OTP de este anime/manga, es la segunda pareja que más de gusta de este magnifico fandom. Lo que si espero es que, a pesar de que no manejo exactamente bien a estos personajes y es posible que sus personalidades se me hayan ido un poco de las manos algunas veces, os haya gustado la lectura de todas maneras.**

 **Aún así estoy muy contenta de haber podido escribir esto, me hacía mucha ilusión escribir un Jerza alguna vez, así que si habéis disfrutado aunque sea la mitad de lo bien que yo me lo he pasado escribiéndolo, me doy por realizada.**

 **Si no es mucha molestia, decidme los errores que os hayáis encontrado en la lectura, por favor.**

 **Publicado el 4 de septiembre de 2017.**


End file.
